Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Not a songfic. Tyson goes through mourning and sadness at the loss of his loved one. TyKa The story is not what you think it is. Surprise ending!
1. Phoenix

There's a new part added! At the end!

Ayumu: This is the Birthday fic I'm writing for myself, but…It's not really what I call a present…

Tyson: ……I hate you…

Ayumu: Tyson! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!

Tyson: …No.

Ayumu: (whimpers) I'm sorry…..

Tyson: I'll just do the stupid Disclaimer and Warning.

Ayumu: Oh. Um, okay.

Tyson: Whatever. Disclaimer: Ayumu does not own the song Wake me up when September ends by Green Day or Beyblade, and it never will be or he'll do something like this. (glares at Ay)

Ayumu: (cowers) I'M SORRY!

Tyson: Warning: hint of shonen ai.

Ayumu: It'll only be shonen ai if you know what red tulips mean.

Tyson: (glowers)

Ayumu: I'MMMMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Chapter one: Phoenix**

* * *

September 27th, or so said the calendar.

"It's been four years…."

No one realized it than. It was our fault really…..more mine than anyone else's.

I should say it's not fair, like I did back then…but, I know better now. I know…sometimes life isn't fair, never is and never will. But…I guess I had a right to say it wasn't fair.

We we're so young when it happened. So I had a right. Everyone did. But I was the one who voiced it…I was the one who shouted it. The rest just stood there fists clenched, whishing I didn't have to say it…they didn't have to think it. I was wishing too…I still am.

We fell apart that day. The Bladebreakers. We couldn't even look at our beyblades let alone blade. So we disbanded. We still see each other occasionally. But it's just a quick "Hey, how have you been?" and a "Good, and you?" as a reply. It's to painful to say anymore. The memories are to painful.

I didn't want to believe it then. I still don't. Sometimes I think he'll just be there, like it never happened. Like he arose from the ash.

I hate him sometimes, even though I know I shouldn't it wasn't his fault after all, for doing this…breaking up the team, but…I know it wasn't deliberate. He never knew.. We never know..how much he meant, to the team. Until, poof! No more rope that ties us together. I didn't ever try to keep the team together. I knew how painful it was, how painful it still is.

"It's been four years…Such a long time. But I still can't forget you. Neither can the others, or we'd still be bladeing….It's all because of you. I bet you never knew you meant so much, that'd you'd break up the team by doing this…"

I start to cry.

"Why? Why? Why, did you have to die? Why?"

I pause.

"Why did I let you?"

It wasn't' anyone's fault, that's just what the doctors said, not like they know anything. He over worked himself…They were wrong…it was someone's fault…mine. I could have stopped him.

It's not fair…I think….No. I know. I still have a right to say this. I always will.

I quit crying. I kneel in front of the grave and set a bouquet of red tulips in front of the head stone.

"I bet you're thinking I'm pathetic. Crying like this, because of you….but I bet you're kinda surprised to, you never knew you meant this much….Well you do…How does it fell? Being dead? But…you're not really dead…are you?"

The wind blows midnight blue strands into my face, obscuring my view of the headstone. I tuck them behind my ear with a lightly tanned hand, and read the wording engraved on the stone.

Kai Hiwatari

1987-2005

"Here lies a phoenix

This phoenix had spirit and fire in life

But there comes a time when a phoenix's must end

But this phoenix will always be remembered

This phoenix has rerisen in it's ash inside of the hearts of friends and loved ones."

-Tyson Kinomiya, loved one and friend

A smile hints on my face.

"Sometimes, I think this is just another dream, a nightmare….Once again September comes and once again I fall asleep. Although you're gone, I can still feel you by my side. Kai, do you think you could do me a favor? Wake me up, when September ends." Then I feel something soft press against my lips quickly. I smile softly saying,

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Kai…" before standing up and walking down the path of the graveyard, smiling softly to myself.

* * *

Tyson: (hangs off of Kai) NOOOOOOOOOOO! Kaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!

Kai: Get off of me Tyson!

Tyson: You died!

Kai: Then I guess you're hanging off a dead person then.

Tyson: (blinks then quickly lets go) Ew.

Kai: I'M NOT REALLY DEAD MORON!

Tyson: Oh. Oh, yeah.

Ayumu: Are you still mad at me?

Tyson: ….Well……As long as you still make that Halloween fic you were talking about and put A LOT of kisses between me and dead boy over there.

Ayumu: KAY!

Kai: I'm not dead!

Ayumu: Sure, Kai, sure.

Kai: I am surrounded by morons.

Ayumu: ..Um. Let's close the fic before Kai gets violent. Don't want the fic to go over the rating! Ja ne! Review please and tell me how much I suck at writing death fics and I should keep writing funny, happy time stories! Stay tuned for chapters 2 and 3! My cousin Wataru is helping me with the next two! He has and account now! So go check him out!


	2. Is it What it Seems?

Ayumu: Yeah! Chapter 2! You know I might actually get done with a fanfic! Yeah for me! And yeah for Obsidian-sama's Mallet of Inspiration!

Tyson: (rolls eyes) Quite blabbing and answer your reviews!

Ayumu (pouts) Fine.

* * *

**allieb13:** Kai: Shut up.

Ayumu: Sorry, guys I have to let him say anything he wants, cause I killed him.

Kai: (looks smug with himself)

**phoenixandashes:** Ayumu: Oh dear! I'm sorry. I made you cry! Okay, so I made myself cry…I'm really pathetic…Anyhoo! I'm sorry. (pats Phoenix-sama) And you're not wasting my time! I love long reviews! I don't really care if you go off into a another different subject! (pauses) Cause I do the exact same thing….I'm making myself look bad!

Tyson: Get back here Kai! What are you doing over there?

Ayumu: Oh dear… -.-' Oh wait one more thing! (pulls giant plastic red hammer out of pocket) Bad Bryan! (hits him in the head) TALA! (latches onto him)

Tala: People are gonna get the wrong idea.

Ayumu: (snuggles)

Fangirls: KAWAII!

Tala: Uh…..uh. (sighs)

**Dark kai1:** Ayumu: Thank you! (twitches) Sounds. (twitches) Like. (twitches) Joey.

Joey-from Yu-Gi-Oh-: (sitting in armchair, reading a Yami/Seto doujinshi, yes in that order, looks up and waves)

Ayumu: And you people think Joey's in love with Seto. Nu uh! Girlfriends! I mean…Boyfriends…I mean…Oh I don't know what I mean!

**Loves Loners :** Why? Or how? Why. Because I thought it up and Kai's my favorite character and I always do horrible things to them, or have you not read any of my other stories? Where did you think he went? I'm telling you in a later chapter. Anyway I really don't have to tell you. It's up to you where he went if I didn't say. No. He died in September…at first that's the only reason it's called that. Now, it has more to do with the song, which I do not own. .(looks around nervously for the big scary men in black suits who have really bad theme song music)

**Minako Mikoto:** Ayumu: Someone's kinda stupid. I'm sorry, that was really mean…..(bursts out laughing)

Kai: (rolls eyes) And you think SHE'S an idiot?

**RikaSkywalker:** Thank you! And I am! Now!

Kai: Is woot-nesh even a word?

Tyson: ….Kai. Think about it.

Kai: …..Yeah, right…

Tyson: I think being dead has fried your brain.

Kai: I wasn't dead, damnit!

**Obsidian Obscurity:** Ayumu: (looks around….then starts to get nervous) Kai…..W,where did Obsidian-sama's review go?

Kai: Huh? Oh, um…you deleted the old Wake me up when September ends, so that version went poof. And you permanently deleted the review alert you got.

Ayumu: (faints)

Kai: ……Now he's never gonna finish this chapter…OH and if he was awake, Ayumu would plead for forgiveness for deleting your review and not answering it. (rolls eyes) Non-animated people are so weird.

* * *

Ayumu: Okay disclaimer and warning are the same as last chapie! Except there will be a little more shonen ai! Tyson/Kai fluffiness!

Tyson: I don't have to do any work!

Ayumu: Oh, you will….later. (evil smile, that didn't really look evil at all, it looked more cute than anything)

Tyson: Ayumu, you can't pull off evil, so don't try.

Ayumu: (pouts)

Tyson: (sweatdrops) There we are.

**

* * *

**

Wake Me Up When September Ends

Chapter two: Is it What it Seems?

* * *

It's been 6 hours since Kai's collapse. It was terrifying. Seeing him fall so gracefully to the ground. It scared me half to death. It scared everyone, especially Kenny, since he's already so paranoid.

Now we're at the hospital. I've always hated hospital's. And for some reason, I have this feeling, I'm going to hate them even more. Seems odd, huh?

The doctor just walked out…I don't like his expression…

"I'm sorry…but..You're friend..won't make it…"

Everyone was frozen. Staring wide eyed at the doctor. I stood quickly from my chair, grabbed the doctors collar, and growled a question. That got my friends attention.

"Where is he?"

The doctor stuttered, scared, he knew I was furious with his statement. Though I would think he got this a lot.

"H,he's..I,in room number 11.."

I let go of him harshly, and stalked down the hall. Leaving Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Mr. Dickinson behind in there shock.

I entered the room. It scared me. Seeing him like this, looking so frail. Kai isn't meant to be frail, he's meant to look strong. His skin no longer held it's magnificence. No longer creamy ivory, only a ghastly white. He was still beautiful though, nothing could make him any less.

"Kai?" I asked quietly. I was no longer angry. How could I be?

"Ty..Tyson.." His voice was so weak. God, I'm petrified. How..How could…

"Kai..Yeah. It's me." I walk over to him, putting on a smile, even though it's the last thing I want to do. What I want…What I want is to rant, breakdown, cry, "This isn't fair! You can't die!". But I know that's the last thing he needs.

"Tyson..Wipe that fake smile off your face..I hate it when you put on a fake smile.." I blink at this then smile sadly. He knows me way to well.

"Heh. You got me Kai! So, how you faring?" That's just a stupid question..A blind person could see that his life was about to end.

"…Tyson…You..You know what's going to happen…Don't you?" My hands clench. My teeth grit.

"Yes."

"Hmm…I have regrets…"

"What?"

"Yeah…About my life..I wished I could have told you.."

"Tell me what? Jeez, Kai, you're talking like your already gone."

"..Yeah..I can still..But..I think I'd like to not be rejected right before I die."

"Kai? Are you delirious?"

"No."

"Why would I reject you?"

"……Tyson…I..I..love you..I have since you saved me..that time on the ice..When you reached out your hand.."

"Kai..You..Kai..You're an asshole.."

"I kne-"

"I'm not done! You're an asshole because you didn't tell me..Earlier! God Kai! I love you too! I realized it when you left the Bladebreakers, I knew I couldn't live without you! Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I was afraid of rejection…Wait…What about you? Why didn't you tell me?

"Heh..I'm a chicken.." That made him laugh, his laugh…I've hardly ever hear it…It's like….Oh. Coughing fit! I go over to help him sit up. He quiets down.

"You okay?" Why did I ask that? I saw the blood in his hand.

"Yeah.."

"Good. Kai…I..Oh screw it!" I kiss him. It was chaste, quick.

"Ty…." A blush spread across his cheeks. I wink at him.

"Didn't see that one coming did ya? Hmm..You should lay down." I help him lay down again. I'm about to move away when he catches my hand. I smile, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Tyson…It's sad..How many regrets I have…Other than not telling you.."

"You do…"

"Yeah…" I could feel his grip loosen and his eyes droop.

"Yeah…If only I was a little stronger. If only I realized it sooner, than maybe I could have smiled more..Just..may..be.." He grips went lax and his eyes, his beautiful gray eyes, close.

I shake..tears overflowing my face. I scream. I hear someone run in.

"Tyson."

"Tyson!"

"Tyson! WAKE UP!"

I shoot out of bed.

"Wha!"

"Jeez..You can sleep through a bulldozer can't you?"

I look up at the person next to my bed. Porcelain face, stone eyes, two toned hair. Kai.

"K,Kai! What are you doing? Don't tell me I'm dead too!"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Tyson what are you talking about?"

"You're dead! Now I'm dead!"

"Uh huh..Tyson I think you're still dreaming.."

"What?"

"I'm not dead, and that means your not dead."

"Oh….A dream..But.."

"A dream."

"Then what would you do if I kissed you?"

"I'd kiss back..We have been together for 3 years, Tyson.."

"It was a dream!"

"Yeah, I just said that.."

"YES!" I jump up and kiss Kai on the mouth passionately, and he, of course, responds. Kai breaks away for need of air.

That dream felt so real. Wait..It might have been one of those..Whatever you call them…..Premonitions! Yeah!

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" He runs a hand through is silky hair.

"What month is it?"

"Month? Well..It's October. Yesterday was the last day of September." Okay..Never mind by idea..

"Wake me up when September ends…How ironic…"

"Okay..Well I'm going to leave you to babble to yourself, remember practice is in an hour." He walks out the door.

Well..One thing in my dream came true. Let's just hope..that none of the others do. With that I start to giggle, which turn into a laughing fit.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Hey Kai?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Is Tyson okay?"

"Yeah, he's laughing like a maniac…"

"Max, Ray…I really don't know..And I really don't want to."

The blonde and black haired boys just nodded agreeing with there team captain. Sometimes Tyson was meant to be understood.

* * *

Ayumu: Ha! I got you guys! Muahahha! Didn't think it was going to turn out like this did you? .

Kai: Yeah. He couldn't live with himself cause he killed me.

Ayumu: Not really, I just got the idea at the last minute, and it was less for me to write!

Kai: -.-' Yeah, but you don't have to tell them that..

Ayumu: Yeah, true. Hmmm..Hey.I finally finished something! I finally finished a multi-chaptered story! Oh yeah! Go me!

Kai: Yes, You made yourself sit down and write the entire thing. I'm very proud!

Ayumu: Thank you! Oh! I'd like to give special thanks to Aerosmith's song "Don't wanna miss a thing" It was very inspirational! I have to give a disclaimer!

You remember Kai's words: "If only I was a little stronger. If only I realized it sooner, than maybe I could have smiled more..Just..may..be.."? Yeah well I didn't make them up, they just fit with the story. I got them off of a Beyblade website. I can't remember what it is though…I'll have to go in check. But know this! These are not mine! Someone else wrote them! I love the website by the way! Even though you're probably not reading this..But if you are! Tell me!

And that is it! I'm done with this! All I need to do is finish my others! Avidazane everyone! See you in the next story! Please review!


End file.
